The Internet of Things (IoT) is the internetworking of physical devices, vehicles (also referred to as “connected devices” and “smart devices”), buildings and other items that are embedded with electronics, software, sensors, actuators and network connectivity that enable these objects to collect and exchange data. The IoT allows objects to be sensed and/or controlled remotely across existing network infrastructure, creating opportunities for more direct integration of the physical world into computer-based systems, and resulting in improved efficiency, accuracy and economic benefit. When IoT is augmented with sensors and actuators, the technology becomes an instance of the more general class of cyber-physical systems, which also encompasses technologies such as smart grids, smart homes, intelligent transportation and smart cities. Each computing device employing IoT (referred herein as an “IoT device”) is uniquely identifiable through an embedded computing system and is able to interoperate within the existing Internet infrastructure.
IoT devices include home appliances (e.g., refrigerator, washer/dryer, cooking appliances, etc.), control devices (e.g., television tuners, thermostats, tools, etc.), vehicles and location devices (e.g., key or pet tags). As the proliferation of smart devices continues, IoT devices will continue to expand to other categories of devices.
Mobile phones and other electronic devices (including IoT devices) are frequently stolen. However, there is often very little (or nothing) that can be done to prevent data embedded in the stolen device from being accessed by the thief.